Burn Up In The Atmosphere
by SJAR-03
Summary: A collection of one shot's from Divergent, told in Four's POV, with a few of my own little changes.
1. Peter's Attack

A large lump forms in my throat when I hear screams and cries of protest coming from near the Chasm. I stop walking back to my room, and listen carefully to see if I can make anything out.

"_You sure you're sixteen, Stiff?"_

Stiff? Is Tris down there? My feet are moving before I can even tell them to. I quickly burst into the Pit and am met with a scary scene.

Up near the Chasm Tris is laying on her side, with Peter clearly assaulting her. My vision runs red, and I feel like I am not even in control of myself anymore.

When I get up to the Chasm I see Peter holding Tris over the railings with his hands wrapped tightly around her throat. She is flailing and sending limbs in every direction, trying to fight him, but it's clear she is losing this fight. Drew stands nearby looking panicked. I see Al running off.

"STOP!" I yell, and both boys look at me. Judging by their facial expressions they are very surprised to see anyone here.

Peter immediately lets go of Tris, and I'm pretty sure my heart stops for a moment as she slowly falls. Thankfully, she is able to somehow hook her elbows around the railing.

Drew and Peter quickly try to run off, and I find myself following them. I know I should be helping Tris but right now revenge is the only thing on my mind. I need to scare these boys so they don't try to harm her again. Peter is ahead of Drew, and I quickly catch up to both of them. My outstretched arms grab a handful of Drew's shirt and pull him down to the ground. He lands on his back, and I very quickly get on top of him.

My clenched fists connect with his jaw, and cheek bones. I hear bones crack, but that doesn't stop me. Blood begins to spurt from his nose, and lips. He tries to fight back but his attempts are very weak.

Thoughts of Tris and her hanging over the Chasm with water misting her ankles pop into my mind, and I finally stop. Drew looks at me with only fear, as he weakly puts his hands up to defend himself.

I get off of him, give him a swift kick in the ribs for good measure, and command him to wait here, as I quickly run to Tris.

Her eyes close as I wrap my hands around her arms, and finally pull her up to safety. I mentally kick myself for making her wait this long to be rescued. I gather her up in my arms, and she rests against my chest, breathing heavily. I run my hands along her, looking for any immediate injuries. I think she is okay.

I place one arm under her legs, and the other beneath her back as I lift her up, away from the Chasm, and Pit. Her eyes are still closed as she nestles her face against my shoulder.

I take her to my room. It's the first place I thought of. There is no one around here. I have the place to myself. If I took her back to her "room" it would create too much unwanted attention. And I'd see Peter there, and I don't trust myself right now.

I set her on the bed, before I go and collect Drew from The Pit. When I find him he is in the exactl spot I left him. I don't think he has moved an inch. He listened well. He is bleeding quite a bit, so I take him to the infirmary. There is only one nurse there, and I am able to quickly drop him off without many questions. The Dauntless nurse knows better than to ask.

When I get back to my room I am not surprised to see Tris is still sleeping. I can only imagine the ordeal those boys put her through. She has a nasty bruise forming on the side of her cheek, and I know her arms and ribs must be sore too.

I wring my hands, as I look at the sleeping girl on my bed. She is not weak by any means. Looking down at my palms I am surprised to see them scraped and bloody. My knuckles too. I go to the bathroom, and turn the hot water on. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I see a small cut above my top lip as well, which is odd. I don't remember Drew even getting a punch in.

I watch the water turn red as I scrub my hands clean of the blood from Drew. All that's left are the scrapes and cuts when they're clean. I dry my hands, and get an ice pack from the refrigerator. When I turn back to face the bed I am surprised to see that she is awake.

The first thing she does is show concern for me, as her eyes fall on my harmed hands. I brush it off as I lean over her to put the ice pack on her head. Before I can pull back she puts one of her hands over the small cut above my lip. Her eyes are sad.

"Tris. I'm alright." I say, hoping this will put her at ease. She doesn't need to worry about me. She needs to worry about herself.

Her hand slowly drops back down to her side. "Why were you there?" She asks.

"I was coming back from the control room. I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them?"

I explain to her than I took Drew to the infirmary, and that Al and Peter ran off. "Drew claims they were just trying to scare you. At least, that's what I think he was trying to say."

Then she decides to show concern for Drew. I should not have been surprised. She asks if he will be okay.

"He'll live. In what condition, I don't know." I answer, shortly. Her hand finds my arm now, and she gives it a squeeze as a million thoughts race through her mind. Before I even have time to register what is happening she is crying. Hot tears streak down her face in a steady stream.

I don't know what to do as I crouch beside the bed, and pull my arm free from her. I don't like seeing Tris like this. I've seen many sides of Tris, and this is not my favorite. I think I'd pick throwing knives at Tris, over watching her cry on my bed, bruised and hurt. I reach out, and put my hand over her bruised cheek. I'm careful not to apply any pressure to cause any more harm to her. I brush away a stray tear. "I could report this."

"No. I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I knew she would say that. If I were in her position I would probably think the same thing. Things are quiet for a moment.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I tried to sit up?" She asks.

"I'll help you." I offer, as I put one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her head. She pushes herself up, and tries to ignore the pain that I know is clearly there.

"You can let yourself be in pain." I hand her the ice pack. "It's just you and me here, Tris."

She doesn't say anything as she takes the ice pack from my hand, and rests it on her bruised cheek now.

I urge her to let her transfer friends protect her now, which only makes her cry more as she thinks about Al. She thought that he was her friend, and that she could count on him, and trust him. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods, before I continue. She needs to show vulnerability. And make herself look weak. Even if it is just an act. Her high ranking right now is making her a big target.

I take the ice pack from her small hands, which are still bruised from the first round of initiation fights, and press it against her head. I see her eyes roaming over me, looking at my arms, and shirt, and my many tattoos. I stand. "You're going to walk into breakfast tomorrow, and show your attackers they had no effect on you. But let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down, okay?"

"I don't think I can do that." Her eyes find mine again. Why does she think she is so weak? Can't she see how strong she is?

"You have to." I boss.

"I don't think you get it." She says, getting worked up again. "They touched me."

The second those words leave her mouth I am all ready to fly out of my room and go back down to the infirmary, or to go and find Peter and Al. They touched her? No one can do that. "Touched you." I repeat her words, as they set in.

"Not… in the way you're thinking." She clarifies. "But almost."

My heart rate slows down a little. But not much.

The room is quiet for a bit before she speaks again.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say this." I hesitate. "But I feel like I have to. It's more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand?"

She nods her head, letting my words set in. Her safety is very important right now. She needs to lay low, and stop drawing attention to herself. I reach out, and gently bring her face up to look at me instead of the bed sheets. "But please, when you see the opportunity… Ruin them."

She gives a shaky little laugh. "You're a little scary, Four."

Only when something or someone I care about is harmed. But I don't tell her that, I bite my tongue instead.

It is well after midnight, and we both need sleep. I make myself a make shift bed on the floor, while I make sure she is comfy in my bed. I turn off my bedroom light, and lay down. I breath in the silence and stare blankly at the ceiling for a long time. There are many thoughts running through my mind, again and again. I can't turn anything off.

I am pretty sure Tris is asleep until she slowly sits up in the bed, and looks to me. "Are you asleep?"

"No. I'm not." I answer.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor. I appreciate it, but I think it would be okay if you came up in the bed too."

I lay silent for a moment. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"I wouldn't say it was okay if it wasn't." She answers, before laying back down.

I quickly stand up, grabbing my pillow and blanket before joining her in the bed. She is laying on her side, with her back to me. I know she is crying again.

I reach out, and gently place my hand on her hip. To my surprise she doesn't move away, so I pull her just a little bit closer before sliding my other arm underneath her neck. She places her arm on top of my arm that's around her waist, and relaxes against me. She closes her eyes. She has finally put guard down. I know it won't be for long, so I let her show me how much she pains, and how she feels. I am glad I can be this person for her.

"Thank you, Four." She says into the darkness.

I don't say anything as I hold her tight. I don't have to say anything.

I surprisingly fall asleep easy that night. I think knowing that Tris is safe and tucked away in my bed helps. It eases my worries, and I don't have to think about her trying to sleep in the same room as her attackers.

I fall asleep with the small sixteen year old Abnegation girl in my arms. And it feels right.

**Leave me a review for my first Divergent fan fic! xo **


	2. Standing In For Al

I can't help but feel triumphant today. I shouldn't be smirking as much as I am, but I can't help. Last night's game of Capture The Flag could not have ended any better. Eric has been glaring and scowling at me all morning, and is clearly bitter about losing to my team last night. I pretend not to notice him as I pick up a few of the heavy knives, and get ready to demonstrate for the Initiates how to properly throw them.

As I take my stance I am very aware of Tris's heavy gaze on me. Like I do with Eric I try to ignore it as I pull my arm up, and let the knife release from my arm and watch it hit the target perfectly.

Then the Initiates get to try it out. I casually pace back and forth, watching them closely. Eric mirrors me, only walking about a bit quicker.

Tris stands a few feet down from me practicing without a knife in her hand, trying to get the movements down. Peter is glancing over in her direction, and yells "I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head! Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?"

I am half tempted to walk over to him, and remind him what a knife is but I can't. It would show too much emotion, and look like I have picked Tris to be my favorite. I restrain myself as I look back to her. She says nothing back to Peter, as she picks up a knife in her small hand. When she finally throws the knife I watch it spin through the air quickly and hit the target before clattering to the floor. The knife obviously didn't stick into the target, but at least she can hit it. Which is more than anyone in that room can see besides Eric and I.

Peter's eyes glow with jealousy, and he attempts another throw. He misses again, and Tris asks him if he remembers what a target is. That's funny.

Training is going along smoothly for mostly everyone except for Al, who after almost an hour still has yet to hit the target. I am not the only one to notice this as Eric approaches Al as he collects his knives off of the floor.

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" Eric said, with disgust evident in his tone of voice.

Al's face turns bright red, and you can tell he's flustered as he attempts to hit the target again and misses, hitting the wall instead. I groan internally.

"What are the hell was that, initiate?" Eric asks.

"It- it slipped." Al stutters out.

"Well I think you should go get it." Eric bosses. Everyone stops throwing their knives, and Eric looks up at them. "Did I tell you to stop throwing? He asks them.

Uh oh.

"Go get it?" Al asks, shocked. "But everyone is still throwing."

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you. Go get your knife." Eric says cruelly.

Al continues to refuse to do as he's told, which is painful to watch. I know Eric is pissed off as he yells at everyone to stop throwing their knives, and he's going to do something to prove his point now. I just hope he keeps Tris out of it. I steal a glance at her, and see her looking at her friend with a worried stare.

Eric tells everyone to clear out of the ring except for Al. He tells Al to stand in front of the target, who has thankfully learned his lesson now, as he simply does as he is told.

"Hey Four," Eric looks over his shoulder at me. "give me a hand here, huh?"

My task is to throw knives in Al's direction until he learns not to flinch. A little harsh. "Is this really necessary?" I ask, trying to make it sound like I am bored and I think that this is lame. Inside I am tense. I don't want to throw knives at Al.

"I have the authority here, remember?" Eric is all too happy to remind me. "Here, and everywhere else."

That is enough to send me into a fit of anger, but I can't let my emotions show on the outside, so I grip the handles of the knives tightly and turn to face Al. He stares back at me, white as a sheet.

Just as I am about to throw the first knife, she decides to speak up. All she says are two words.

"Stop it."

I look at her sternly. Why did she just do that? Does she not realize what will happen now? God damn it! I pray she will bite her tongue now, but she doesn't.

"Any coward can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is an act of cowardice." She adds.

I stand tense. What will Eric do now?

"Then it should be easy for you." Eric rebuttals. "If you're willing to take his place."

Tris moves through the crowd to take her spot in front of the target. Peter makes a nasty remark, but it doesn't register in my head what he says as thoughts of having to throw knives at Tris take up all the available space there is. How am I going to do this? I don't want to hit her. I am not scared of my aim. I am scared of what Eric will do to Tris if I don't help him prove his point.

She almost smiles at Al in passing before standing in front of the board. She is so tiny, the top of her head doesn't even reach the center of the target. I have two knives in my hands, ready to throw.

When she finally looks at me it is hard to tell what she is thinking. "If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understood?" Please flinch, Tris, I can't help but scream inside my head. I have to make her flinch.

She only nods her head in understanding. I don't break eye contact with her when I throw the first knife. It buries itself in the board with a thud, half a foot away from her cheek. She closes her eyes in relief. And so do I for a brief second.

"You about done, Stiff?" I ask, trying to get her to switch places.

"No."

"Eyes open then." I say, tapping the gap between my eyes with the tip of my knife.

She stares back at me with her pretty eyes, as I prepare to throw the second knife. This one lands above her head, and is much closer than the last one. C'mon Tris, back down…

"Come on, Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it." I yell across to her.

"Shut up, Four." She answers back, boldly.

Alright then. Now I have to take some serious action to prove I do not favor Tris in anyway, and bring her down just a peg. And to please Eric.

I take the last knife in my hand, and throw it very quickly. Tris watches as it flies towards her. It lands right beside her ear, buried deeply in the board.

She reaches up, and touches her ear. I see a bit of blood on the tips of her fingers, and I feel a pang of guilt. Her eyes meet mine, and I know she is surprised I hurt her.

Eric decides it's time to end today's training, and quickly strides over to Tris now. I am tempted to throw a knife at him now, for what he has made me do. Tris still stands in front of the board, like someone has glued her there.

Eric places his hand on her shoulder, and smiles at her. He almost looks proud. I'd like to take that smile off of his face. In fact, I'd like to take his face off. I have one more knife close by, I think.

Tris does not smile back at Eric before he leaves.

It's just her and I in the room. I immediately start to walk toward her. I have so many things I want to say to her, but I don't know where to start and don't want to scare her away. I know it's better to say nothing, so instead I try to ask her how her ear is.

"You did that on purpose!" She shouts, interrupting me trying to be nice.

"Yes, I did. And you should thank me for helping you." I answer back.

"Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?" I've clearly upset her with my knife throwing abilities.

"You know I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on." I said, glaring at the small Abnegation girl in front of me. She glares back, fiercely.

She thinks I did this to make myself look good in front of Eric, when in reality I don't give a damn about what he thinks. "Tris, if I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have done that already?"

She tries to ignore my question, and move around me but I place my hands on her hips to keep her up against the board with the target above her head.

My pulse picks up, as we stare back at each other. I wonder what she would do if I just pressed my lips to hers. Probably freak out, and accuse me of being a sadistic again… I still want to kiss her though.

Instead I inspect her ear. The bleeding as already stopped. "I think you'll live." I say before I take my hands off of her hips. The words "I'm sorry" are right there on the tip of my tongue but just won't come out.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Tris." I say before finally turning my back on her. Emotions course through my body as I walk away from her. I grab a knife as I walk by the table and slam the tip of the blade into the table, unleashing some pent up frustration.

I hear her let out a scream of frustration once I am out of the room.

I am going to have my hands full.

**Soo I enjoyed writing that first one shot soo much I decided to do another one! If you have any requests for any scenes from Divergent you want to read about in _FOUR'S POV_ let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
